


Maruder's Pensieve

by NightWolf555



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Malfoy-Potters, Maruders times, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The next gen Maruders, and Weasleys.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf555/pseuds/NightWolf555
Summary: MARUDER’S PENSIEVELet’s you glimpse into the past, the present, and to the future (i.e., to 5 years past the infamous Hogwarts eighth year of 1998).A product inspired by the Muggle video albums.A Weasley’s Wizard Wheezies customised product.





	Maruder's Pensieve

THE PAST

FIRST TIME AT PLATFORM 9 ¾  
…through eyes of 4 boys : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

James weaved through the crowd, chattering away excitedly with Frank Longbottom and Vance Abbot about a new cunning prank in plan, as the elders stayed behind talking business, or as in case of Euphemia Potter (his ma) – sniffling subtly in a corner along with other teary eyed smiling ladies she met for tea every other Friday. 

That’s when he caught sight of the regally dressed pompous family of the Blacks standing aloof. The Lord Black was talking to slick-haired Lord Malfoy,with his hands resting atop a grandly carved ivory walking stick. Behind him, Lady Black was wearing a traditional looking dark gown (with much too many frills in his opinion), and holding a hideous (apparently it must be the new Paris fashion he gleamed, listening to the surrounding public fervently criticising it, mutedly) monstrosity of an umbrella, while roughly rightening the collar of her son-Sirius Black, who was pink around ears as he listened to his mother scold him in harsh whispers, his head bowed. Another boy, looking a younger version of Sirius Black, stood a safe distance away from his narked off mother, wrapped around one leg of the Lord Black, significantly softening the cold edges of the tall man. A handful of families mingled with them.   
The coveted Sacred 28 only immersed themselves in one another’s circle as some unwritten snobby rule. 

Three girls of the extended Black family, all 3 dressed in black and green Hogwarts attire surrounded Lucius Malfoy who was wearing a Slytherin Prefect’s badge. Git, James thought with a curl of lip- remembering the face-off at the yule gala at Ministry. His lips quickly curled into a devious smirk as he recalled the plans he had in place, and checked whether Ma still was chatting with the ladies. Thankfully, she was still engaged in conversation with the Boots. Suddenly A familiar cackle filled his ears and James turned sharply, his hand flying to his new wand in pocket . 

But Bellatrix Black’s glittering eyes were fixated on the Sirius Black, who had just escaped his mother’s claws. James eyebrow quirked as he watched the boy stand looking up at his eldest cousin, his expression admirably bored, goading the witch into a rising tantrum without a word. 

“James, look” laughed Vance tugging him around to show Mrs. Longbottom lecturing a poor Frank, who looked stiff as a soldier on line of fire, hanging on to every word. James snorted, shaking his head, and pulled a suddenly protesting Vance towards the Longbottoms, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the entertaining scene he was watching. 

Walburga was now apparently lecturing a huffing Bellatrix, as her sisters giggled subtly behind them. Lord Black was now talking to his son, a hand clamped on his shoulder, and Sirius Black looked significantly smaller as he listened to his Father quietly.

James frowned momentarily distracted, before he was caught upon his next adventure- rescuing a Frank in distress from the terrifying Mrs Augusta Longbottom’s clutches.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

The Potters waved their son bye, Mrs Potter hiding her tears in her Husband’s coat, giving a big smile and promises of sending pastries with letters every other day; as Mr Potter glowed in pride and winked at his son: from a genius businessman to his ingenious prankster of a junior.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Oberon Pollux Black hugged his son to his side in a traditional send-off, ignoring his wife Walburga’s incessant hushed complaints about the less than perfect conduct of her sons in public. Oberon pulled back and looked into his son’s silver eyes- full of anxiety, excitement, frustration and the definite lurking mischievous temporarily masked, and sternly told him to maintain the family’s prestige.   
Regulus was crying as he tackled his brother in a hug, and Sirius held him back tightly, whispering quickly in his ear “Call Floozy if mum gets in one of her moods, I’ve arranged the house elves to keep you away at kitchens or in father’s study if anything happens. Above all, floo me without fail, sprog.” He then untangled himself from his brother’s grip and bowed to his parents and extended family, before climbing abroad the Hogwarts Express.   
He took one last look at hiccupping little Reggie and his proudly watching father, studiously avoiding his mother and the rest of the crazed family, and turned towards the compartments, ready for his adventures to begin.

 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Remus felt as if a 1000 Christmases had come together, full of wonder, awe and gratitude eclipsing his worries as he looked around excitedly, drinking in the sights he had only ever heard about, and –according to his mum: was miraculous for him to experience, given his condition. 

He hugged his mum as she wept into his shoulder, soo proud and thankful. Remus smiled widely at the twinkly tears in his dad’s eyes as he ruffled his hair affectionately in fairwell, and told him they were proud of him and loved him. They stood by his compartment window once he boarded. 

His mum kept reminding him random things, speeding along with the train as he laughed and waved at them. Dad walked calmly along with the train, the gratitude to Dumbledore in his smiling face filling little Lupin’s soul. 

He gave a thanks again to the Headmaster, as his eyes ravenously took in the sights inside the train.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Severus stepped around his fidgeting and cowering mother to smile encouragingly at Evans, who looked part excited again after looking hurt for long at whatever the elder Evans girl had said. She returned him a wobbly smile over her parents’ shoulders, and Severus felt the world lighten a bit, feeling as if he could really come to terms with the fact that he will finally be stepping outside the cloud of misery that suffocated him at home, as he had fervently dreamed for long. 

He will no longer be the vent of someone’s anger or anyone’s misery. He could finally learn all the magic in the world and get rid of all that’s been making his life hell. 

He smiled to himself, feeling hope burn fiercely inside him,…  
Ignoring   
the fidgeting of his shoddy dressed mother behind him,   
and the sparkly mothers, dotting fathers and new-robed kids teaming around.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments and corrections, oh there defenitily wille be corrections,lol.  
>  Love!!! xoxo


End file.
